Code Milky Green
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Amy has to deal with a sick Sheldon and with a little vaporub and a kinda sorta huge small surprise, will he get better? For day four of my Shamy one shot a day until the premiere!


Amy never woke up before her alarm, ever. Yet, here she was, a half hour before her alarm was set to wake her up, scrambling to get ready for the day. Not a day full of her usual work, but still work in essence. They had all hit code milky green.

Of course Penny would refuse to take him in, not unlike Raj or Howard, but Leonard? Taking care of a sick Sheldon couldn't be that bad. Leonard sounded pretty panicky in the text he sent Amy, which she woke up to. Sheldon's a grown man, she thought. Surely he can handle sickness with logic, as he deals with everything else.

After putting the finishing touches on her appearance, Amy shot a quick text to Leonard saying she'd be over soon and gathered her things before leaving her apartment empty.

#

"Leonard?" Sheldon moaned from his bedroom when he heard his apartment door open, his blanket in his hand but not on his shoulders. "I sneezed on my blanket." His voice was nasally; his eyes and nose red. He hated being sick.

"Not Leonard, just me." Amy called from the kitchen as she began getting the things out of her bag that she brought.

"Amy? Why are you here?" Sheldon asked in astonishment as he sniffed his nose and watched Amy pull a container out of her purse. "And… what's that?"

"I brought you some soup, hoping it would make you feel better. I'm going to take care of you today," she told him with a smile that melted his heart. He coughed in response and nodded weakly before walking over to stand closer to her by the counter, but not close enough as to get her sick as well.

"Amy, is that vaporub?" He asked her after a moment of silence they shared. She poured his hot soup into a bowl and gave it to him with a shy smile.

"Penny said you liked to have it rubbed on you…" and then she blushed. Sheldon thought it was cute but dropped his eyes to the soup when the smell wafted through his nose, catching his attention. His stomach churned with nausea.

"I do," He said quietly as if he were talking to his soup. In his hand he clutched the soiled blanket tightly. "I'm glad this soup is warm, I'm cold and I sneezed all over my blanket…" Pausing to cough and sniffle yet again, "Although, I doubt I can eat this without throwing it back up…"

"If you're cold I have something that might help you with that," Amy said simply. "As for the soup, you don't have to eat it right now; I can heat it up for you later."

Sheldon watched as Amy reached into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a normal quilt, but then she unrolled it…

"Amy…" he breathed in astonishment, a smile quickly growing on his lips. With his rosy cheeks and red nose he didn't feel too good, but Amy's quilt made him happy, and that was all he needed in that moment. That, and vaporub to help him breathe better.

"I made this for you and I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but I decided you probably needed it more now. I worked extra hard to get that flash symbol on there…" Amy trailed off, admiring her handy work in a humble way.

"…and I love it…" Sheldon told her in amazement, holding his free hand to his chest with an unbelievable smile on his lips. Amy walked over to him and took the blanket from his hands with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." And then she walked around him and placed the blanket over his shoulders to help keep him warm.

"Thank you, Amy." Sheldon said sincerely with his adorable nose sniffles as she helped guide him back to his room. Once he was safely lying in his bed, he slowly pulled down the quilt and looked to her with pleading eyes.

Amy more than happily unbuttoned Sheldon's shirt carefully and dipped two of her fingers into the jar of vaporub. Gently she began making small rotations against his chest in order to apply the gel evenly. He coughed once before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Amy I'm sick." He whined to her, as if she hadn't already known. She felt bad for him and nodded sympathetically while keeping the rotations going.

"I'm afraid you are." She told him sadly and when she was done with the vaporub, she moved to button his shirt back together but he put two fingers against her arm to stop her.

"And since I'm sick… could you… sing me soft kitty?" he asked her hopefully, removing his hand from her. Amy just couldn't say no to this man, not today, so with a sweet smile and a small nod, she shifted on the bed slightly and began singing, and while she sang, she moved her hand to his and played with his fingers.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…" his head was leaned back in enjoyment and contentment and Amy continued on, a little more confident but her tone still soft and her concern genuine.

"Happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr…" her voice echoed in Sheldon's ears and the ghost of a smile still hid against his lips as he drowsily looked up to her.

"Thank you again, Amy…" he couldn't take his eyes off their clasped hands. In sickness and in health, what he and Amy had truly was what everyone dreamed of having; true love.


End file.
